Love at Sea 2
by Areku13
Summary: COMPLETE! sequel of Love at Sea. Namine and Olette get kidnaped by a fierce pirate crew. but someone in the crew, fall in love with namine and olette. naminexroxas olettexhayner
1. Chapter 1

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 1

What are friends for

In the city of Twilight Town, it was a bright and sunny day. The sun was behind the huge clock tower, shining brightly. The ocean was calm, waves were moving back and fourth. Hardly anyone was outside except for a few people shopping around town. You could here the trains in the subway.

It was quiet (except for the trains moving in the subway), until the big hand of the clock stroke at the number 5. The bells on top of the tower were ringing for a minute. Everyone looked up at the clock tower except for one blonde hair, sky blue eyes, skinny 16 year old girl wearing a white dress, who was sitting on top of the clock tower. She was looking at the view of the town while swinging her legs.

"Namine"said a voice behind the girl. The blonde girl turned around and saw a brown hair, green eye, skinny 16 year old girl wearing a orange shirt with three white flowers printed in the left side of the shirt and short capri pants.

"Hey Olette"said Namine while looking at her friend.

"Hey"said Olette while sitting down next to Namine.

"So what cha doing?"asked Olette.

"Oh nothing"replied Namine.

"Hey do you want to go shopping?"asked Olette.

"Don't you ever stop shopping? We just shopped this morning"said Namine.

"You know me, Namine, I love to shop"said Olette.

"Okay then, come on let's go"said Namine.

Namine and Olette stand up and went down the stairs.

"Where do you want to go first?"asked Olette while walking down the stairs.

"I don't know"replied Namine while opening the door to the outside. Both of them left the clock tower and stood in front of the building.

"How about to the art supply store? I heard they have new sketch pads and color pencils"said Olette, "since you like to draw we could buy some for you".

"That would be great" said Namine.

Namine and Olette walk down the street and head to the art supply store.

"I can't believe you brought me a sketch pad and color pencils"said Namine, while her and Olette walk out of the art supply store.

"Hey what are friends for"said Olette.

"Thanks"said Namine.

"Hey do you want to go to the beach?"asked Olette.

"Sure"said Namine.

They went down the street that led to the beach.

Five minutes later, they finally made it to the beach. The seagulls were flying across the ocean. Waves were moving back and fourth. In the middle of the ocean, there was a island. Namine stare at the island.

"Olette, have I told you this?"said Namine.

"What?"said Olette.

"You know that island, Destiny Island, well I fell like I been there before but I never been on the island"said Namine.

"No you haven't told me this"said Olette.

They sat down on the sandy beach, Namine got her sketch pad and pencil from her bag.

"This is a great scene to draw"said Namine while opening her sketch pad to the first blank page. She began to draw the ocean, the sea gulls, and the island. Olette just looked at Namine draw the scene.

"Done"said Namine after finishing sketching the scene for 5 minutes. Namine showed the drawing to Olette.

"Namine, this is beautiful! Your really good at drawing!" said Olette.

"Really?"said Namine.

"Yes!"said Olette.

Namine stare at the island again.

"It's getting pretty dark"said Olette, "come on let's go home".

Namine and Olette stand up and left the beach.

End of Chapter 1

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 captured

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 2

Captured

The Next Day, Namine was sound asleep in her room.

She was having the same dream she had for a couple of days.

In Namine Dream

It was night time, the moon was shining brightly, the stars were gleaming over the night sky. Namine was at the beach looking at the moon. She was holding hands with a blonde spiky hair, blue eyed 16 year old boy.

"Namine, I want to tell you something ever since I first saw you"said The Boy.

"Yes what is it?"asked Namine.

"Well I love you"said The Boy.

"I love you too, Roxas"said Namine while hugging the blonde hair boy.

They both kiss passionately.

Namine then woke up. She looked straight at the ceiling for a while.

"Who is he? Why is he in my dreams? Who is this Roxas boy?" thought Namine.

She then got out of bed and changed into a blue dress (similar to the one she was wearing yesterday). She got her white bag and packed her sketch book and color pencils. She then went outside.

Outside, the sky was dark and grey. The sun was blocked by the grey clouds in the sky. It seemed like it was going to rain. The was hardly any people outside.

Namine looked around.

"Namine!"

Namine turned around and saw Olette walking up to her. She was wearing a denim skirt with a green spaghetti shirt.

"Hey"said Namine.

"Hey"said Olette.

"Olette, I had the same dream again"said Namine.

"The one with the blonde hair boy?"said Olette.

"Yes"said Namine, "I don't know who is he, but he's always in my dream".

"That sounds romantic, you kissing a mysterious blonde hair boy"said Olette, "come on let's go to the beach".

Namine and Olette walked down the street and head toward the beach.

"It looks like it's going to rain"said Olette.

"Yeah"said Namine quietly.

"What's in your mind?"said Olette. Both of them were at the beach.

"Well I was just thinking if there is someone out there for me"said Namine.

"Namine, there is always someone one out there for someone"said Olette, "don't worry you will meet the right guy sooner or later".

"Thanks"said Namine. She then hugged Olette.

Namine and Olette stop hugging when rain drops began to fell from the sky.

"Oh great now it's raining"said Olette.

"Hey do you want to go to my house and just hang out"asked Namine.

"Sure it's better than staying here in the rain"said Olette.

They went back to the town, it was deserted. No one was outside.

"Whoa! What happen to everyone?"said Olette.

Then they saw a old lady walking toward them.

"Excuse me m' am" said Namine nicely.

"Yes"said the old lady.

"What happen to everyone?"said Namine.

"Well they went back home"said the old lady.

"Why?"said Olette.

"You haven't heard? A fierce band of pirates are coming here"said the old lady.

"If I were you two, I should go back home before the pirates come"said the Old Lady while walking away.

"Thank you!"said Olette.

"Come on let's go to my place before the pirates come"said Namine.

Rain drops began to drop faster. Namine and Olette were running to Namine's house. They finally made it to Namine's house. They both entered the house and locked the door.

"I'm glad that we got out of the rain"said Olette.

"Yeah me too"said Namine while giving Olette a towel to dry off.

"Thanks"said Olette while taking the towel.

They heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who can that be in this weather"said Namine while opening the front door. When she opened the door, she saw a group of pirates with their swords in their hand.

Namine quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Who was it?"said Olette.

"It was PIRATES"yelled Namine.

Suddenly, they heard a big bang, they turned around and saw the door burst open. The pirates went inside.

Namine and Olette both screamed.

Then they suddenly fainted.

"What happened here!"said someone.

The pirate moved aside from the doorway to let the person in.

A blonde spiky hair, blue eyed 16 year old boy wearing a white long robe that reaches down to his ankles, a black shirt and black pants, a black hat with a white feather on top.

"Well what happen here?"said the boy while looking at the two unconscious girls.

"Captain"said a blonde hair, red brownish eyes, 16 year old boy. He was wearing a black shirt, dark green pants, and a long gray robe on the back of it there was a skull.

"Hayner, you know that you could call me by my name"said the blonde spiky hair boy.

"Oh sure, Roxas"said Hayner.

"Yes well Roxas, we just entered the room and they fainted"said Hayner while pointing at the girl.

Roxas didn't look at the girls, he just turn back.

"Just take the girls to the ship"said Roxas while walking back outside.

"Aye, aye Roxas"said Hayner, "you heard him take them to the ship".

Then two pirates got Namine and Olette and took them to the ship.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Love

Love at Sea 2 

Chapter 3

Love

Namine woke up and found herself walking down on a beach.

"Where am I?"thought Namine.

Namine felt that she was grabbing someone's hands. She looked at the person who she was holding hands with. It was The BHK (blonde haired kid). He was smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Who is he?"thought Namine, "Why do I have these mix feelings when I'm near him? But all I know that he looks cuter than before. His blue crystal eyes, his smile".

They stop walking and let go of each other. The BHK walked in front of her and grabbed both of Namine's hand.

"Namine, I want to tell you something ever since I first saw you" said the BHK.

"Yes what is it?"said Namine.

Both of them looked deeply in each other's eyes.

"Well I love you"said the BHK.

"Roxas, I..." but before Namine could finish, a huge wave appeared out of no where and hits them.

"Wake up!" said a voice.

Namine open her eyes, she wasn't at the beach. She was in a pirate ship. She was soaking wet. Namine was sitting down on the wooden floor, she was tied up.

Namine turn around and saw Olette tied up next to her, she was also soaking wet. A group of pirates were around them.

"Olette, where are we?"asked Namine quietly. Then she looked down.

"I don't know but I think were on a ship"whispered Olette.

"Shut up both of ya'"yelled one of the pirates carrying a bucket, which he use to throw water at Namine and Olette.

"Out of the way! Out of my way"said a blonde hair reddish brown eyes pirate dress in a black shirt, dark green pants, and a long gray robe who was trying to get into the crowd.

"Are these the girls?"asked the blonde hair pirate.

"Yes, First Mate Hayner"said the pirate carrying the bucket.

Hayner looked at the two girls. He was stun when he saw Olette.

Olette looked up to Hayner. Both of them were looking at each other eyes. Olette then looked down.

"Uh..."said Hayner, still looking at Olette.

"Get out of the way, you block heads"said a voice behind the crowd.

The pirates moved aside and let the person in.

The captain walk up to Hayner, who was still looking at Olette.

He waved his hand in front of Hayner's face.

"Yoo hoo, Hayner"said the Captain.

"Huh?"said Hayner. He looked at the Captain. "Oh uh um, these are the girls".

"Where are we!"yelled Olette.

"Your on my ship"said the captain.

"Then who are you!"said Olette.

"I'm the captain of this ship, I'm Roxas"said the captain.

When Namine heard the name Roxas, she quickly looked up at the Caption.

Roxas then looked at Namine. He was stun. He never saw a girl that made his stomach jumped. Roxas still looked at Namine. A smile appeared on his face.

"Wow she's beautiful"thought Roxas. He quickly realize that he was smiling at a girl. He changed his expression and looked angry.

"Who are you two?"said Roxas.

"I'm Olette and this is Namine"said Olette.

"Namine what a beautiful name"thought Roxas, "Roxas! Remember you're a pirate!".

Hayner looked at Roxas, he had a smile on his face then he changed his expression.

"Oh I think Roxas like someone"thought Hayner while smiling.

"What are you smiling about!"said Roxas.

"Oh nothing"said Hayner. He and Roxas were in love with the two girls.

"Take these girls to the room in the lower deck!"said Roxas,

"I'll be in my room".

Roxas left and head to his room.

"You heard him, take them to their room"yelled Hayner.

Then two pirates grabbed Olette and Namine to the lower deck.

"Here's your new room"said One of the pirates while opening the door.

Olette and Namine walked inside the room and the two pirates closed the door and left.

Namine sat down on one of the beds and think about the captain.

"Namine, what are you thinking about?"asked Olette while sitting down on the other bed.

"Oh nothing."said Namine.

* * *

Roxas was laying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about the blonde hair girl.

"Is this Namine girl the girl in my dreams?"thought Roxas.

You see, Roxas kept dreaming about a blonde hair girl, both of them were walking down the beach holding hands.

"Why did my stomach jump when I looked at her? What are these feelings I have?"he thought, "she makes me want to smile".

Roxas looked at the ceiling and thought about Namine.

"Namine"he whispered.

End of Chapter 3. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4 first kiss

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 4

First Kiss

I am so sorry guys. I didn't update early because I have no idea to write about. I'm really, really sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Namine"whispered Roxas. He was in his room, lying down on his bed, starring at the ceiling.

While starring at the ceiling, he heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want!"yelled Roxas. He sat up on his bed.

"It's me Hayner"

"oh come in then"said Roxas.

The door opened. Hayner entered the room and close the door behind him.

"What do you want?"asked Roxas.

"Oh nothing I just want to talk to you"said Hayner.

"About what?"asked Roxas.

"Remember earlier when we first met the girls?"said Hayner. Roxas nodded.

"Well when I saw you looking at that Namine girl, you were smiling"said Hayner.

"NO I WASN'T"interrupted Roxas. He got off of his bed and sat down on his big easy chair, turned the chair around to avoid seeing Hayner.

"Yes you were"said Hayner, "for a moment I thought you were probably fallen in love with-".

"Love! Hayner! I'm not in love! I don't do love! Love is for the weak and pathetic! I'm not in love with Namine! I don't even care about her!"Roxas yelled.

"I didn't say anything about you liking Namine"said Hayner. A grin appeared on his face.

Roxas jumped, he began to turn red.

"It's okay if you like her"

"I don't like her! I told you I'm a pirate! Pirates don't love!"Roxas said,. Still avoiding being seen by Hayner.

"Look it's okay. I think I'm in love with Olette"said Hayner. He said while turning red.

Roxas turn his chair around and look at Hayner.

"Hayner, I forbid you to see that Olette girl".

"why?"asked Hayner.

"Hayner you're a pirate. Pirates don't love. I'm your friend I know what's good for you. Stay away from her If you know what's good for you"said Roxas.

"But"

"Stay away from her. I mean it"

Hayner walked to the door.

"Hayner one more thing, don't tell anyone about our little talk"said Roxas.

Hayner walked to the door and left the room.

Outside,

"I don't care if he's my friend"thought Hayner, "I'm going to see Olette and I'm going to talk to her".

He sat down on one of the cargos near Roxas door.

"But how?"

Namine's and Olette's room,

Namine was lying down on her bed, starring at the ceiling.

"Roxas, I can't stop thinking about you. Why? Are you the same Roxas in my dreams?"Namine thought.

"Namine"said Olette.

Namine looked at Olette. "Yes"she said.

"What's on your mind?"Olette asked.

"Oh nothing"lyed Namine, "I miss my sketch pad"

"Namine you lying. What are you thinking about?"Olette asked.

"You know me so well"said Namine, "you know that Roxas guy".

"yeah"said Olette.

"Well he looks a lot like the guy in my dreams, you know the BHK"said Namine.

"The same Roxas guy that always kiss you?"asked Olette.

"Yes"said Namine.

"What of this Roxas the same Roxas in my dreams?"said Olette.

Namine blushed. "No he can't be. This Roxas is cruel. The Roxas in my dreams is sweet and romantic".

"oh I see"said Olette.

"What?"asked Namine.

"You like Captain Roxas"said Olette.

"No I don't!"

"Your blushing!"

"No I'm not"

"yes you are"

"what about you? You probably like that Hayner guy"said Namine.

Olette blushed. Namine had a grin on her face.

"Olette, I know you like him"said Namine.

"Okay I kind of like him"said Olette, "you know me so well".

"Hayner is cute and he seems kind of sweet"said Olette.

"Roxas is cute, but he's mean and he's nothing like the Roxas in my dreams"said Namine.

"I'm going outside"she said.

"Be carful"said Olette as Namine left the room.

It was dark outside. Stars were shining brightly over the night sky. No moon was outside. No one was outside. They were in their rooms. Namine walk to the edge of the ship. She sat down on a barrel and gaze upon the stars.

Hyaner was still outside of Roxas's room. He notice Namine alone gazing on the stars.

"This is my cue to meet Olette"he thought.

Hayner headed toward Nmaine's and Olette's room.

In Roxas's Room

Roxas POV

I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about her. I think Hayner is right. Fo once in my life, I'm in love. I've fallen in love with the most beautiful girl I ever seen. Man I need some air. I need to think about this where there are fresh air.

I got out of the room.

A cold chill ran on my back. I was out side. I was looking at an angel. She was gazing upon the stars. She make me want to smile. No one had ever make me want to smile. I was about to turn back, but something in me was telling me to talk to her.

I walked toward her. She still haven't notice me. I continue to walk.

CREECK!

I just step on a loose floor board. I looked up to the angel. She was looking straight at me. My stomach jumped. I never felt this way to anyone before. I stare into her beautiful blue eyes. She stare at mine. The next thing I knew was that I was smiling at her. She looked more beautiful since I first saw her.

Namine's POV

CREECK!

I look at the one who stepped on the loose floor board. My stomach jumped. It was Roxas. He was starring at me. He looked more handsome since this morning. I notice that he was smiling at me. I smiled back at him I stare into his blue eyes. They were like blue whirlpools. I never felt this way before. I think Olette was right. I maybe I do like Roxas.

Normal POV

Roxas and Namine quickly change their expressions.

"What are you doing here?"asked Roxas.

"I'm sorry. I'll go to my room now" said Namine. She was heading toward her room. She pass Roxas.

"Wait don't go"Roxas yelled. He grabbed Namine's hand.

Namine stopped walking and look at Roxas.

Roxas was blushing, he was holding her hand.

"Don't go"he said.

He let go of Namine's hand.

"Uh I uh um"he stammered.

Namine smiled at him.

"What were you doing here?"asked Roxas nicely.

"Nothing just looking at the stars"she said.

Both of them looked at the stars.

"They're beautiful"said Namine.

"Yeah like you"he said. Roxas jumped, he didn't know what he was saying.

Namine blushed.

:thanks"she said, "you look cute too".

Roxas blushed.

Both of them looked in each other eyes. They were getting close to each other, they puckered their lips. Their lips met. They kissed passionately. Roxas put his arm around Namine's waist. She put her arm around him.

(A/N: THIS IS CUTE!)

END OF CHAPTER 4

PLEASE REVIEW! YAH! THEY KISSED!


	5. Chapter 5 Roxas amd Hayner past

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 5

Roxas's and Hayner's past

In Namine's and Olette's room,

Knock! Knock!

"What do you want?"asked Olette. She was sitting down on her bed sewing something.

"May I come in"said a voice outside of the room.

"Whatever, It's your ship"said Olette. She continue to sew.

"Actually it's Captain Roxas's ship"

Hayner stepped inside the room.. Olette looked at Hayner.

"Hi my name is Hayner"introduce Hayner. He was smiling at her.

"I know"said Olette, "I'm Olette". She smiled back at him,.

"what are you making?"asked Hayner as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sewing up a little pouch"she said. She showed the pouch to him.

"This is amazing!"said Hayner. "She's beautiful and talented"he thought.

"Thanks" she said. "Hayner may I ask you something?".

"sure what is it?"asked Hayner.

"Well why are you a pirate? Your not like Roxas"said

for a moment, Hayner stare at Olette then he looked away from her.

"I'm sorry if I"

"no it's okay"said Hayner,

Hayner POV

"I became a pirate because of Roxas. Roxas is my friend. Well when we were both young we were about 7 years old. well we lived happily on a small town name well I quite don't remember the name though. Me and Roxas were orphans back then, but everyone took care of us. Everyone was happy. Until one day, it was a stormy night, a group of fierce band of thieves came to our town. We told them to go away. Then the leader of the crew told us to give them our treasure, money, gold, jewels. But we said no to them. Then he ordered his crew. to destroy everything. They destroyed everything but most of all they killed everyone. Me and Roxas were hiding when this happen, but he heard people screaming. The next day, me and Roxas came out of hiding. It was horrible. Blood was everywhere. Dead bodies were on the ground all over the town. The town was burned. Some were destroyed. The thieves were gone. We couldn't bare to see our town like this. So we decided to run away from our once beautiful town. For that day on, I would never forget the name of the man who did this. Captain Jack

We left the town. We were walking for days until we spotted a small village. We were happy, we walked for days and we haven't even rest or eat anything. We felt very weak. The next thing you know it, Roxas had collapsed. I tried to wake him up but it was no use. So I carried Roxas on my back to the town. I felt I was about to faint. I needed food. Luckily, I arrive at the village's port. There I saw a captain. He was fixing his ship. I walked toward him

"mister"I said. He looked at me. When I came up to him, I collapsed. The last thing I saw was him calling for help. Several hours later, I woke up in a cozy room. I was laying down on a bed. Next to me on another bed, there was Roxas still sleeping. The captain entered the room, with food.

"I see your awake. Good thing you two found me"he said, "my name is Captain Turner".

He put the food on a desk.

"My name is Hayner and this is Roxas" I pointed to Roxas put he was gone. He was eating the food.

"I see he has quite an appetite . Tell me boy why are you here?"he said.

I told him the whole story.

"Oh I see, well you better stay with me then"said Turner. This here is going to be your new room"he said and left the room.

Roxas stop eating and looked at me.

"We should thank him"he said.

we left the room. When we were outside, I saw that we were on a ship sailing across the sea. We spotted Turner next to us.

"Roxas, Hayner I'm a pirate. Well I'm the captain of this crew"he said.

We didn't care if he was a pirate or not we still wanted to stay with him. We have no family no home, where were we going to go? We're just kids

"thanks"we both said, "but we don't care if you're a pirate or not".

Turner smiled at us.

"Well then I should think that if your going to live with me, your going to become pirates too" he said.

Few years later, we were now 13 years old and we were happy with Captain Turner. He was like a father to us. He helped us on our time of need. Roxas wanted to be just like him. Me and Roxas always follow his orders even if we didn't like to take orders, we still follow them. We were friends with the crew. We stole some things from towns, we were having a blast. Until Turner told us that he was also looking for Captain Jack. This made Roxas furious. He wanted revenge on what Jack did to our town. Roxas push himself to be a best pirate than anyone else.

To me and the crew, Roxas was exactly like Captain Turner. Sometimes he was cruel, he ordered everyone, but we all knew Roxas was just following Turner's footsteps..

One year later, something terrible happened to Turner. He became ill. He was sick for about a month. On a stormy night, me and Roxas were in Turner's room. We were beside him. We felt like he was about to die.

( Hayner eyes were filled with tears)

we were both miserable especially Roxas. Turner told us, that to follow our dreams and to never give up. Turner told Roxas that he was exactly like him. The next thing I knew was that he died.

We both cried. I sure miss him though.

Over the next two years, Roxas took over the ship. He became captain. I helped him., I became his first mate. Now Roxas is trying to find Captain Jack. Roxas wants to avenge the people in our home town. We are still looking for Jack.

End of Hayner's POV

Hayner was still avoiding Olette. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Oh"said Olette.

"I'm sorry to bring up a sad subject"

"it's okay"said Hayner.

"Hayner your sweet. Your helping Roxas. And your brave. Your trying to be strong when you were telling me about this. That's why I'm going to give you a gift"said Olette.

Hayner wipe his tears away and looked up at Olette.

Olette was getting close to Hayner. She leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Hayner touch were Olette kissed him.

"She kiss me! She really kiss me!" thought Hayner.

"Thanks" said Hayner.

"Hayner, have you seen Namine lately?" said Olette.

"The last time I saw her was when before I came here. She was outside gazing at the stars" he said.

"I guess she wants to be alone" she said.

"Why? What happened?" ask Hayner.

"Well something was troubling her" she said.

"If it's about the kidnaping"

"No it's not that" interrupted Olette.

Hayner look at her with confusion. "Would you promise to keep a secret?" Olette ask.

"Sure I'll do anything for you" said Hayner.

"You can't tell anyone especially Roxas" she said.

"Of course not" he said.

"Well..."

Olette told Hayner all about Namine and her dreams about Roxas.

"I see" said Hayner, "well Roxas seems different too. Ever since he first saw Namine, he's different then before".

"I think that Namine and Roxas like each other" said Olette, "but they are too afraid to admit their feelings".

"that maybe true" said Hayner.

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" ask Olette.

"Well Roxas have never been nice to anyone not even me. He doesn't care about any one. He thinks love is for the weak and pathetic" said Hayner.

"He's wrong" said Olette, "Hayner don't tell anyone about this not even Namine and Roxas".

"okay then" said Hayner.

End of Chapter 5

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6 The Drawing

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 6

The Drawing

Namine and Roxas stop kissing and look into each other eyes. Then they realize what they have done, they quickly look away from each other and blush.

"Wow!" said Roxas, "what just happen?"

"I don't know why, but I think we just kiss" Namine replied.

"That was unexpected" said Roxas.

They both sat down on a barrel that was behind them and gaze upon the stars.

"I never seen the stars so bright" said Namine.

"Yeah I come here a lot to think" said Roxas.

"Think about what?" she ask.

"Just some stuff" he replied while scratching the back of his head.

He put his hand down. He realize he was touching something soft.

He look down at his hand. His hand was over Namine's hand. Namine look at him with a smile. Roxas took his hand off of her's. They both blush.

"Uh Namine, would you like to go to my room and just talk?" Roxas ask nicely.

"Sure" replied Namine.

Roxas got off of the barrel first. He look at Namine and lend her a hand.

Namine blush. She grab his hand and got of the barrel.

They walk toward Roxas's room.

"He seems so nice and romantic, but why does he act cruel and cold hearted?" thought Namine.

"Here we are" said Roxa as he open the door to his room.

Namine entered the room and sat down on his bed. Roxas close the door and sat down next to her.

"So tell me, what do you do to think?" he ask.

"When I think I draw on my sketch pad. I really like to draw, but I don't have my sketch pad" she said.

"That reminds me of something" Roxas said. He walk over to his desk, pull out a drawer and grab something and hid it behind him.

He walk over to Namine, he sat down next to her.

"I found it on the night we went to your house" he said.

He show the object to Namine.

"My sketch pad!" she yell happily. She hug him with joy.

Roxas just stood there, while Namine hug him. He didn't know what to do. Namine let go of him. "Sorry about that" she said.

"Would you like to see my drawings?" she ask.

"Sure" he said as he got closer to her.

Namine flip through the pad. Roxas saw a drawing of a beautiful red rose, a huge clock tower, a sandy beach, a town (Twilight Town), and a sun set.

"Your really good" Roxas said.

"Thanks" Namine replied.

"Whoa what's that?" Roxas ask. He was pointing to a drawing of a boy and a girl holding hands on a beach.

"Oh that's nothing" said Namine. She was about to turn the page until Roxas put his hand over the drawing. Namine look at him.

"Please , can you tell me about it?" He ask.

"Promise you won't tell?" Namine ask.

"Promise" he said.

"Well I been having these dreams. In my dreams, I would be at a beach with this boy. We would hold each other hands and walk down the beach. Then he would always tell me that he loves me. Then we kiss" Namine said.

"Oh" said Roxas.

"But that's not all" she said, "The guy in my dreams, his name is"

she look at Roxas. His blue eyes were looking at her's.

"his name is" she said. She couldn't tell Roxas that he was in her dreams. If she does tell him, how would he react?

Roxas smile at her. Namine smile back at him. She don't know why but she felt comfortable with him.

Roxas felt the same way with her. He never smile before at anyone.

When he's around Namine, he has a weird feeling in his heart.

"Roxas, never mind. I better go before your crew wakes up" Namine said as she head toward the door.

"Okay then" Roxas said as he saw Namine leave.

Namine head toward her room.

When she arrive at her room, she saw Olette talking with Hayner.

"Hello" said Namine.

"Namine this is Hayner, Hayner this is Namine" Olette introduce each other.

"Well I better go now" said Hayner and left the room.

"What was that about?" Namine ask Olette.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking" Olette replied.

"Oh" said Namine.

"What were you doing outside?" Olette ask her.

"Oh nothing, I just look at the stars" Namine said.

"That's it?" Olette ask. Namine nodded.

"I shouldn't tell Olette about me and Roxsa" Namine thought.

"Yea" Namine replied. She put her sketch pad on her desk.

"Namine" said Olette, "where did you got your sketch pad?"

Namine sat on her bed. "Oh I uh"

she didn't want Olette to know that Roxas gave it to her.

"I found it in my bag" Namine lied.

"But you never brought your bag" said Olette.

"Good night" Namine said. She was in her bed, she was hiding her face in her blanket.

"Namine your lying" Olette said, "sooner or later I will find out you little 'secret'. Good night".

She turn off the lamp and fell asleep on her bed.

Hanyer enter Roxas's room.

"Where have you been?" Roxas ask as he saw Hayner came into the room.

"In my room" Hayner lied, "what have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing just examining maps " Roxas lied. "Hayner" he said.

"Yes Roxas?" Hayner ask.

"Have you kiss anyone?" Roxas ask.

"Uh no" Hayner lied, "why?"

"I just wanted to know" Roxas said.

"Well I'm going to sleep" Hayner said.

He saw Roxas yawn.

"Roxas, you need to sleep. You haven't slept for almost a week" Hayner said.

"So?" Roxas said.

"That's not good for you"

"I'm not going to sleep!" Roxas said. He look at one of the maps in front of him.

"Your still looking for him?"

"I will find him" Roxas said.

"Come on Roxas. You been trying to find him for two years. Can't you take a break?" hayner ask.

"No" Roxas said.

"What would Captain Turner say about this?" Hayner ask.

Roxas was stun.

"Fine I'll take a break" Roxas said.

"That's better. I'm going to go sleep" said Hayner as he left the room.

Roxas got into bed and fell asleep.

End of chapter. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Wanted: Captain Roxas

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 7

Wanted: Captain Roxas

"Namine, I want to tell you something ever since I first saw you" said a familiar voice.

Namine open her eyes. She was at a beach, Roxas (well 'dream Roxas') was beside her.

"Why am I here again?" she thought.

"What is it?" she ask Roxas.

" I want you to wake up" Roxas said.

"Huh?" Namine ask.

"Namine wake up" he said.

Namine woke up. Olette was beside her.

"Wake up Namine" she said.

"I'm up, I'm up" Namine said as she sat up.

"What time is it?" she yawn.

"It's morning. Get ready, were going outside" Olette said.

"Okay" Namine said as she fell back on her bed, "five more minutes".

"Hey sleepy head wake up" Olette said while shaking her,

"Okay I'm up" Namine said as she sat up.

After Namine brush her hair and got ready, she and Olette went up on deck.

It was a sunny day, everyone was working. Hayner was supervising everyone. Olette and Namine walk over to Hayner.

"Hey Hayner" they said.

"Hey" Hayner said, "there's breakfast in the kitchen".

"thanks" Olette said.

Namine stare at Roxas's room.

"Hayner, where are we sailing to?" Olette ask him.

Namine look at Hayner.

"We are sailing to Traverse Town. We will get there in an hour" Hayner said.

"Traverse Town!" yell Namine, "they have a cool art store! I would really want to get the set of water color pencil! But I don't have munny".

"Namine, stop fantasizing. Come on let's go get some breakfast" Olette said as she grab Namine's hand. Olette took Namine into the kitchen.

Hayner stare at them then at Roxas's room..

In Roxas's Room, Roxas was in front of his desk examining some maps.

"Where could that bastard be?" Roxas said.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Roxas yell still looking at the maps.

The door open, Hayner was standing in front of the door way. He close the door behind him and walk up to Roxas.

"We look almost everywhere for him. Where could he be?" Roxas said.

"Roxas" Hayner said.

"What?" Roxas said.

"I know what you can do to make Namine happy" Hayner said.

"I told you. I don't like her" Roxas said.

"Okay then" Hayner said as he head toward the door, "Namine would sure like to get some water color pencils. She would be very happy".

He then left the room. Roxas took out his pocket watch and open it.

"20 minutes till we land" he said as he close his pocket watch.

"Darn you Jack! Where are you!" yell Roxas.

After breakfast, Namine and Olette head outside.

"What's going on?" Olette ask.

On deck, there was the whole pirate crew.

"We're going to land" said a voice beside the girls. They turn to look. It was Hayner, he had his hands in his pockets.

"Everyone!" Roxas yell from above. He was grabbing onto the mast's net.

"Gotta go!" Roxas said as he left.

"Why is he such in a hurry?" Namine said.

"Everyone! Remember we need supplies! First get some supplies then steal what ever you like!" Roxas yell, "but remember be back on the ship by 11 tonight!".

He let go of the net and landed on his feet. Few of the crew member took down the white sheet off the mast. Two other pirates were dropping the anchor when Hayner park the ship near the town's port. After Hayner park, the crew jump off the ship and head into town, except for Roxas and Hayner.

"You two" Roxas said to Namine and Olette, "Don't get off the ship" . Then he jump off the ship and landed on his feet.

"We be back" Hayner said as he look at Olette.

"Hayner! Hurry up!" Roxas yell.

"Gotta go!" Hayner said as he jump off the ship. He landed right next to Roxas.

Both of them head into town.

"So what do you want to do?" Namine ask.

"There's nothing to do" Olette.

"Then let's just go to our room" Namine said.

They head to their room.

In Town, the pirate crew were stealing stuff from shops, creating havoc, breaking stuff.

Hayner and Roxas were walking in Town's Square, carrying bags of money.

"So what now?" Hayner ask Roxas.

Roxas was thinking about Namine.

"Huh? Oh I just remember something. I'll be back" Roxas said, "here take the bags"

He handed the bags of money to Hayner and left.

"I wonder where he's going?" Hayner thought.

A few minutes later, Roxas was now standing in front of an art store. He look around him, there was nobody there. Then he entered the shop. Inside, there was a lot of merchandise.

A clerk was behind the counter, he was skinny with short brown hair, he seem to be in his mid 20's.

"Could I help you? Oh no a pirate! Please don't hurt me!" the clerk yell.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you unless you don't have something that I want" Roxas said as he pull out his sword.

"The name is Captain Roxas"

"I heard of you! You're the most cruel pirate in the seas. You steal from everyone and destroy towns"

"yeah, yeah I'm famous" said Roxas.

"Your like Captain Jack" the clerk said.

Roxas drop his sword and grab the clerk's shirt.

"Don't you ever say that name! I'm nothing like him!" Roxas yell, then he let go of the clerk's shirt. He grab his sword.

"Now do you have any water color pencils or not?"Roxas said.

"Of course, let me get it for you" the clerk said as he went to the back of the store. He came back with a box.

"That will be $20" he said.

Roxas pointed his sword at the clerk.

"But for you it's free" the clerk said.

Roxas took the box and left the shop.

"This will be a great gift for Namine" he thought.

"Roxas!" yell a voice behind him. Roxas quickly hid the box behind him and turn around.

It was Hayner. "Where have you been?" he ask Roxas.

"Somewhere" Roxas said, "what about you? And where's the munny?"

"I left the munny on the ship" Hayner said, "well I better check the others". Then he left.

"I better hide the box from Hayner" Roxas thought.

Moments later, Roxas was in his room. He hid the box under his bed. Then he left the room and head to town.

Roxas was in Town's Square. It was getting dark. Lamp posts were turning on one by one.

Roxas sat down on one of the benches that was around Town's Square.

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner yell. He was running toward Roxas. "Hey look what I found".

He had a sheet of paper in his hand, he handed over to Roxas.

Roxas grab it and examine it.

"Wanted: Captain Roxas for stealing, breaking and entering, and for other crimes"

"wow! I'm famous!" he continue to read. "Reward 5,000,000"

Roxas crumble the paper up and threw it at the ground.

"So your not worried?" Hayner ask.

"About what?" Roxas ask.

"What if they capture you?" Hayner said.

"Yeah right!" Roxas laugh, "Don't worry Hayner. No one is going to capture me, they are afraid of me".

"Roxas, you need to watch for yourself" Hayner said.

"I could take care of myself thank you" Roxas stood up and turn the other way.

"But what if they capture you?" Hayner ask.

"Hayner, I'm a pirate. Stop watching over me! I could look after myself!" Roxas yell and storm off to the south side of town.

Hayner look at Roxas leaving.

"But I promise someone that I will" Hayner said and he chase after Roxas.

End of Chapter

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8 The Deal

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 8

The Deal

Namine and Olette were in their room, Olette was sewing a pouch and Namine was busy playing with her hair.

"It's boring!" Olette said, she stop sewing.

"I know but there's nothing to do" Namine replied and stop playing with her hair.

"I have an idea" Olette said, "let's go to town".

"Olette, we can't" Namine said, "Roxas said-"

"who cares of what he said? Come on Nami, let's go and see the town" Olette pleaded.

"Fine" Namine said.

They left the room and head to the town.

Moments later, the girls arrive at Town's Square. It was dark outside, street lamps were lighting the town.

"So where do we check first?" Olette ask..

"we could check out that art store" Namine said.

"Do you know where is it?" Olette ask.

"I think is this way" Namine said.

She and Olette head to the south part of town.

_"where's Roxas?"_ Hayner thought as he walk down an alley. He lost sight of Roxas when he turn a corner.

"Roxas! Where are you!" Hayner yell..

"Hayner!" yell a girl's voice.

Hayner look behind him. "Hey Olette, Namine" he said.

The two girls walk toward him.

"What are you two doing here?" Hayner ask.

"We got bored and we wanted to see the town" Namine said.

"What about you?" Olette ask.

"Well I'm trying to find Roxas. We got into a little arguement and he storm off" Hayner said to Olette.

Namine was thinking about Roxas._"where is he?"_she thought, "he might get hurt or something. I better look for him". Then she left and look for Roxas.

"Hey where's Namine?" Hayner ask.

They look around Namine was gone.

"Now we have two people to look for" Hayner said.

"Come on let's go this way" Olette said as she grab Hayner's hand and head down the alley.

Hayner blush. All he can think of was Olette.

"I can take care of myself" Roxas said to himself. He was walking through an alley.

No one was outside. It was like a ghost town. It was quiet. The only thing you could hear was the small crickets chirping.

"Who does Hayner think he is! He's not my father! I don't need anyone to look after me! I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself! I'm captain of a fierce crew of pirates!" Roxas yell, "without me they would be a bunch of block heads!".

He turn to a corner. It was a dead end.

"Shit!" he yell.

"Roxas, your still a kid. Sometimes everyone need help once in a while. Your still a kid" said a voice.

Roxas was stun, his eyes widen. He thought he would never hear that voice again since what happen.

"That voice it sounds familiar" Roxas thought.

"Captain Turner?" Roxas whispered. He turn around.

There was a gun up to his face. A man wearing a black bandana over his face was holding the weapon.

"So you must be Captain Roxas" said the man, "your worth a lot of munny".

"What do you want!" Roxas said.

"The reward munny of course" said the man, "but I'm willing to give you a deal".

Roxas quickly pull out his sword and knock the gun from the man's hand. He pointed the sword to the man.

"Hey hold on! You don't want to hurt me!" The man yell.

"Why shouldn't I?" Roxas growl.

"Because I know where Captain Jack is" said the man.

Roxas's eyes widen. He was fill with anger. Memories of him and Hayner seeing how his hometown got destroy pop in his head.

Roxas drop his sword and grab the man's shirt. He shove the man into the wall.

"Where is he!" Roxas yell, "where is that bastard! I'm going to kill him for what he done!"

"Well It's a deal, but how are you going to pay me?" the man ask.

"Anything! Just tell where that bastard is!" Roxas yell.

"Well I heard that he's in his hideout is 3 hours from here. Just sail north" said the man.

"Roxas?" said a gentle voice.

Roxas look the other way. Namine was looking at him.

Roxas let go of the man.

"Namine, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to not leave the ship" Roxas said.

Namine walk over to him.

"I was looking for you. I thought you got hurt" she said.

Roxas blush. "I don't need help" he said, "I can take care of myself".

CLICK!

Namine and Roxas turn around. The man wearing the bandana was holding up the gun, it was pointing to Namine.

"I cut my end of the deal, so now you have to pay me back" said the man, "with her life".

"no!" Roxas yell.

"Too late. You said anything:" said the man.

BANG!

Namine shield herself, she close her eyes.

It was quiet.

"Huh? Nothing happen?" Namine thought.

Namine open her eyes. She wasn't hurt or bledding. She look around. She look around. The man wearing the bandana was gone.

In front of her, Roxas was lying on the ground, unconscious. His chest was bleeding.

"Roxas!" Namine yell. She kneel down next to him. "Roxas! Please don't die!"

"Don't die!" she whispered.

End of Chapter! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9 Broken Heart

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 9

Broken Heart

"Where am I?" Roxas said.

He was in a white room, alone.

"Roxas?" said a voice behind him.

"Captain Turner?" Roxas ask. He turn around. Behind him, there was a man in his 30's. Black hair, brown eyes. Dress in a black robe, blue pants, white shirt, and a black hat.

"Look how your grown" said Turner, "so you're the new captain of the crew?"

"Yes, I am" Roxas replied.

"I knew you were going to be captain" said Turner.

"Turner, where am I? The last thing I remember was this man holding a gun" Roxas said.

"That is not important right now" Turner said, "Roxas, you have something special. Don't lose her".

"what are you talking about?" Roxas ask.

Then Turner disappear.

"Please don't go!" Roxas yell, "what do you mean!"

Namine was in Roxas's room. Tears were falling down on her cheek. She was beside Roxas. Three days have pass since the incident. Roxas was still unconscious, he hasn't woke up ever since. Namine had never left Roxas's side.

"Namine?" said a voice behind him.

She wipe her tears and turn around. Hayner just enter the room.

"You can go back to your room if you want?" he ask.

"Okay" Namine replied. She stood up and look at Roxas one last time.

Hayner walk over to her, he put his right hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay" ha said, "If you haven't found him, he would be hurt".

"but he still hurt!" Namine yell.

"Namine, he took the shot for you" said Hayner, "I promise that he's going to be okay"

"Thanks" Namine said. She turn and face him. She hug him.

Hayner was shock, the only thing he could do was hug her back. He put his arm around her.

"_Where am I?" Roxas thought._

He was waking up from his slumber. He was In his room. He look around his room.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His best friend hugging his crush.

Hayner let go of Namine. Roxas pretend to still be asleep.

Namine look at Roxas, then left the room. Hayner took one last look at Roxas and left the room.

Roxas open his eyes, he sat up on his bed. He stare at the door.

_They betray ne. why? maybe this is a sign for me that I can't trust anyone, not even the feelings in me when I see that angel. For this moment on, I would never let anything get in the way of searching for_ _Captain Jack.. I will avenge you Turner no matter what._

Minutes later

Hayner came back into the room, he saw Roxas on his bed putting on his boot.

"Roxas! Your awake!" he yell happily.

"Yea. What's it to you?" Roxas said. He got off of his bed.

"Agh!" he yell. He felt a great pain on his chest.

"Your hurt, don't you remember?" Hayner said, "let me help you".

He try to help Roxas, but Roxas push him away from him.

"I can take care of myself!" Roxas yell, "I don't need you or anyone!" . He walk toward the door.

"Roxas, why are you acting like this?" Hayner ask.

"Acting like what?" Roxas said.

"Like that" Hayner said, "Roxas your hurt. You need he-

"Just leave me alone!" Roxas yell as he open the door. Then he left the room.

It was dark outside, no one was outside except for Namine. She was on deck where she and Roxas first encounter. She was looking at the stars.

_I hope Roxas is okay. It's my fault that he's hurt. If I wasn't there in the alley, he probably wouldn't get hurt by that man._

Her eyes were fill with tears.

She heard footsteps, she wipe her tears and turn around.

"Roxas! Your Okay!" she yell happily.

Roxas ignore her and kept on walking.

'Roxas?" she said softly.

"What!"Roxas yell as he turn around and face her. He could see that Namine was frightened. He had never yell at her.

"agh!" he yell.

He fell down and landed on his knees. The pain inside of him was hurting him.

Namine kneel down next to him.

"Roxas, your still hurt" she said, "let me help you"

She was about to put her hand on Roxas's shoulder until Roxas grab her hand.

"I don't need help!" he said. He let go of her. He stood up and look the other way.

"I don't need help from you or anyone" he said, "so you can go back with Hayner".

"what are you saying?" she ask.

"I saw you and Hayner hugging. So why don't you two just leave me alone!" Roxas yell.

"But I don't"

"just leave me alone" Roxas said.

Namine stood there, hurt. She felt like she was going to burst into tears.

"All I ever wanted to do was to help you! I can't wait untilwe land! Then I could leave this horrible place and you!" Namine yell. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Fine!" Roxas yell, "who needs you!" then he storm off.

Namine left the scene.

_I don't ever want to see him again! And for once I was starting to fall for him! All I ever wanted to do was to help him! My heart felt like it has been torn apart. I can't wait until I leave this place and him!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\_

_How could they do that to me? Hayner, he's my friend and Namine, I trusted her. What do these feelings mean when I'm around her? What did Turner meant about "Don't lose her" ? _

_My heart feels like it had been torn apart. It hurts._

_From this day on, I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of me killing Jack. Not Hayner, Not Namine, not anyone._

_End of chapter 9_

_sorry it took so long, I been through some stuff lately it ain't bad stuff . I promise that I update sooner. _


	10. Chapter 10 Losing a Friend

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 10

Losing A Friend

Hey People! Hurray! I updated! Let's do a party! Well anyways, people I got bad news. On August, im going 2 Mexico to visit my family and I won't be back until the last week of August or September. So I can't update during the month of August. Sorry people, I'm going 2 miss u all!

Now on with the story!

"Namine, what happen? Why are you crying?" Olette ask when Namine enter the room. Namine sat down on her bed. Olette got up from her bed and sat down next to her friend.

"That Jerk!" Namine cried.

"Who?" Olette ask.

"Roxas!" Naine cried, "I never want to see him again!".

"There, there" Olette said as she comforted her friend, "tell me what happen. What did Roxas do to you?".

Namine was about to speak until the door open.

"Olette, Namine, have you seen Roxas anywhere? I can't find him anywhere" Hayner said as he enter the room. He close the door behind him.

"No" Olette replied.

"No! And I would never want to see his face again!" Namine yell.

"Namine, what happen? Why are you crying?" Hayner ask. He sat down on a chair in front of the two girls.

Namine told Olette and Hayner about what happen earlier.

"So you two hugged?" Olette ask Namine and Hayner.

"We did hug, but I was thanking Hayner" Namine said.

"Oh" Olette said.

"I better go find Roxas" Hayner said as he left the room.

"Is Hayner mad?" Namine ask Olette.

"I hope not" Olette replied.

Outside on the Deck

"_How could he done that to Namine? All she ever do was helping and he repay her by yelling at her. That's it! I'm going to find Roxas and set him straight. But first I got to find him. Where could he be? Think, Hayner, Think! When we were young, were would Roxas go when he's sad or angry." _

Hayner look up at the mast.

"_Of course! Up in the Mast"_

Hayner climb up the mast.

Seconds later, Hayner finally reach the top.

"Roxa!" Hayner yell, "Roxas!"

"Go away!" yell a voice, furiously.

"Roxas!" Hayner yell at him. He reach the top. He saw Roxas sitting down on the floor in a corner (well there's no corners, but you get what I mean) looking the other way.

"Go away!" Roxas yell.

"Roxas! How could you! You yell at Namine!" Hayner yell, "right now, she's crying in her room".

Roxas ignore him. Hayner walk up to Roxas.

"How could you do that to her? All she ever did was trying to help you" Hayner said.

"If she wants to help me, then she could just leave me alone and you should do that too!" Roxas yell. He got up and face Hayner.

"You know what, Roxas? You are a jerk! No wonder everyone is afraid of you" Hayner yel, "it's like you don't have a heart".

"So!" Roxas yell back at him.

"And you know what else? You would never find Jack!" Hayner yell back at him.

'I would find Jack! In matter of fact, I found a clue to where he is!" Roxas yell.

Hayner stare at him.

"And no one would get in the way of me finding that bastard and killing him!" Roxas yell, "not you! Not Namine! Not anyone! So you can go back to Namine and leave me alone!"

Hayner still kept on staring at Roxas. Roxas look away from him, He face the other way.

"So I guess were not friends anymore" Hayner said.

"Head north of here for three hours" Roxas replied, "and that's an order".

"Aye Captain" Hayner said in a sad tone.

Hayner climb down the mast. Roxas look behind him, Hayner was gone.

Roxas sat down on the floor. He felt the pain inside of him. He place his hand over the spot he felt the pain.

"_Damn it! It hurts!"_

"_Well done, Roxas, you lost everything. You lost your friend, your heart, and most of all her" said a voice._

"Turner?" Roxas ask.

Complete Silence.

"It must have been the wind or something" Roxas said to himself.

End of Chapter 10

sorry people! I know it was short, but I'm very busy right now! Please review! Please I beg of you!


	11. Chapter 11 Hayner and Olette in Love

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 11

Hayner and Olette in Love

The Next Day, Everyone (the pirates) were working on deck. They heard about what happen to Roxas and Hayner. They knew that they should be quiet, but it's hard to believe it. Hayner and Roxas were best friends ever since they were little. Sure they argue sometimes, but it didn't cause any harm. They were inseparable, they were like brothers. But now, they don't talk to each other. They just ignore the each other as if they don't know each other. Hayner was sailing the ship, while Roxas was on deck, looking at everyone work. Hayner would sometimes look at Roxas, but then ignore him.

Namine and Olette were still in their room, Namine refuses to go outside.

"Come on, Namine" Olette beg, "let's go outside"

"Olette, I'm not going outside!" Namine yell.

"Come on, Namine" Olette beg.

"You can go by yourself" Namine said.

"Fine, I'll get you some food" Olette said. She left the room, leaving Namine alone.

Outside on Deck

Olette had arrive on deck. She look around. She saw Hayner. She walk up to him.

"Hey Hayner" Olette said.

"Hey Olette" Hayner said.

"What's wrong?" Olette ask.

"Oh nothing" Hayner replied.

"Come on, you can tell me" Olette said.

Hayner look at her.

"Okay, Yesterday, Me and Roxas got into this huge fight and now were are not talking to each other" Hayner replied.

"Oh sorry about that" Olette said.

"Where's Namine?" Hayner ask.

"She said she won't leave her room" Olette said.

"I guess she is still depressed" Hayner said, "well there's breakfast in the kitchen"

"Thanks" Olette said and she head toward the kitchen.

"Hayner" Roxas said as he walk toward him.

"What?" Hayner said.

"What did I told you?" Roxas said.

"About what?" Hayner said.

Olette came back from the kitchen. She saw Hayner and Roxas.

"I forbidden you from talking to that girl" Roxas said.

"That girl has a name! It's Olette!" Hayner yell, "I don't have to listen to you!"

"I'm your captain!" Roxas yell, "and I order you to never talk to that Olette girl"

"Well I don't care if you are the captain!" Hayner yell, "I love Olette and I don't care. I'm still going to talk to her! I don't care if you forbid me seeing her, I love her!"

"Are you going to disrespect your captain for that girl!" Roxas yell.

"Yes and her name is Olette!" Hayner yell.

Hayner left the scene. He saw Olette.

"Uh" Hayner said.

Olette stare at him.

"Did you heard that?" Hayner ask.

"Yea" Olette said.

"Look, Olette" Hayner replied, "I love you ever since I first saw you"

"Look, I know, you probably don't like me" Hayner said, "It's okay I guess we could be-"

Before Hayner could finish, Olette had kiss him on the month. Hayner and Olette kiss passionately. They stop kissing.

Hayner was happy and Olette was blushing.

"Hayner, I love you" Olette said.

"I love you too" Hayner replied.

They both head toward Olette's room.

Roxas was looking at Hayner and Olette kissing. He was mad.

Hayner and Olette arrive at Olette's and Namine's room.

Namine was still in bed.

"Why are you two so happy?" Namine ask as Hayner and Olette came into the room.

"Namine!" Olette yell.

"What!" Namine yell.

"Me and Hayner are in love!" Olette yell.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Namine said. She smile at them, soon that smile turn into a frown.

"Namine, don't get sad" Olette said, "like you said there's always a someone for everybody"

"yeah everybody except me" Namine said.

"Don't say that, Namine" Hayner said, "someday you'll find that special person like I did"

"Hayner, where were you last night?" Namine ask.

"Oh" Hayner said.

He told the girls what happen last night.

"Oh I'm sorry" Namine said.

"It's okay" Hayner said.

"Hayner, when are we landing?" Namine ask.

"Like in about in hour" Hayner replied, "why?"

"Good, I thought about it" Namine said, "when we land, I'm going to get off the ship. And I'm going home"

TBC

End of Chapter 11

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 Growing Up

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 12

Growing Up

"When we land, I'm getting off this ship," Namine said, "And I'm going to home".

"_Then this mean I won't be able to see Olette" Hayner thought. _He stood there dumbstruck, "What?" he said quietly.

"Why?" Olette ask.

"I don't want to see Roxas" Namine said, "I don't want to get hurt again. I want to go home. I miss everyone, all our friends, the beach, the clock tower, the town, the stars"

"Okay Namine, for you" Olette began, "we'll go home".

"Thanks, Olette" Namine said. She stood up and hug her friend.

While they were hugging, Hayner left the room. He head toward the upper deck.

Everyone was still working on deck. Roxas was now sailing the ship, since Hayner left his post.

Hayner look at Roxas, Roxas look at Hayner. Hayner then realize he and Roxas had a fight, he look away and head toward the kitchen. Roxas look away and kept on sailing the ship.

Kitchen

Hayner was staring at the wall. It had a growth chart. It brought back a lot of memories.

Flashback

"Captain Turner!" yell 8 year old Hayner and Roxas as they pull Captain Turner into the kitchen.

"Boys! Boys!" Turner yell, "what do you want?"

Hayner and Roxas let go of Turner.

"Remember what you said yesterday!" Hayner yell.

"You said that you were going to measure us!" Roxas yell.

They pouted.

"I don't remember saying that" Turner joked.

"Come on, Turner!" the boys moan.

"Alright then, I'll measure you two" Turner said, "First Hayner"

Hayner stood against the wall. Turner grab a knife and crave a line on top of Hayner.

"There" Turner said.

Hayner turn around and look at how tall he was.

"My turn!" Roxas yell.

"Okay, Roxas, your turn" Turner said.

Roxas stood against the wall. Turner measure him.

"Done" Turner said.

Roxas look how tall he was. He was 2 inches shorter than Hayner.

"My how you two have grown!" Tuner said, "next thing you know you'll be as tall as me".

"I hope so" Hayner said.

"Yeah, I want to be just like you" Roxas said. He hug Turner's leg.

Hayner hug Turner's leg too.

"Well growing up is hard. You have to make the right choices in life. You need to sacrifice some things in order to get what we want" Turner said, "and hard work. I didn't become captain of a bunch of pirate by doing nothing".

"I don't care what it takes, I want to be a captain too" Roxas said.

"Is that what you really want to be?" Turner ask.

Roxas nodded.

"Well someday you will be captain" Turner said.

End of Flashback

"You were right" Hayner said to himself, "now me and Roxas are as tall as you. Roxas is now captain of a crew".

"Hayner" said a gentle voice.

Hayner turn around.

"Olette, what are you doing here?" Hayner ask.

"I forgot to bring Namine some food" Olette replied, "what are you doing here?"

"I came here to think" Hayner replied.

"Hayner, I'm sorry but I have to go home" Olette said, "for Namine's sake. She's been hurt".

"I know how Namine feels. Hurt. I have no friend. No home" Hayner said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Olette ask.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Hayner said.

"Why?"Olette ask.

"I promise an old friend to take care of someone" Hayner replied.

"Is that someone Roxas?" Olette ask.

"Yes" Hayner replied.

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do" Olette said, "see you later". She grab some food and left the kitchen.

Hayner look back at the wall.

"Hayner, my boy, go to her. Don't lose her" said a voice.

Hayner look around. Nobody was there.

"Turner?"

He left the room and head toward the girl's room.

End of Chapter 12

sorry it was short!


	13. Chapter 13 The Mysterious Gift

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 13

The Mysterious Gift

"Olette! Olette!" Hayner yell as he barge into the girl's room.

"Hayner, you can stop yelling now" Olette said.

"Oh, sorry" He said as he stare at Olette.

"I should better leave you guys alone" Namine said as she stood up and left the room.

Everything was quiet. Both of them look around the room, trying to avoid eye contact. Hayner scratch behind his head. He look at Olette. Olette look at him. Both of them stare at each other, then look away.

"So what did you wanted to tell me?" Olette ask, trying to break the silence between them.

"Oh yeah" Hayner said, "Olette, I thought about what you said and I'm going with you"

"really? But what about your promise?" Olette ask.

"Olette, in all my life I have never felt this way toward anyone. I don't ever want to lose this feeling just because of a jerk. I want to be with you always. Day and night. I want to be there for you" Hayner said. He grabs Olette's hand and look into her beautiful green eyes.

"Olette, I love you. I don't ever want to lose you. You make me the happiest guy in the whole wide world" Hayner said.

Olette look at him for a second. She then look down and started to cry.

"Olette, please don't cry" Hayner said.

"Oh Hayner" Olette said as she wipe her tears.

She look at him.

"I love you too" Olette said.

She press her lips on his. He hold her.

Outside

Namine was on deck. She look around, everyone was working as usual. Then she saw him. All of a sudden, she felt hurt.

Roxas was busy steering the ship. He only had one thing in his mind: Kill Captain Jack. In half an hour, he would arrive at Jack's hideout. He look around the ship. His men was working on deck. Then he saw her. She was standing there, staring at him. She seem like a radiant angel to him. He seem like a handsome knight to her.

"Agh!" Roxas yell as he clench his chest. The pain was hurting him.

_Whenever I look at her, the stupid pain hurts me. Why? Damn it!_

He look at her, she was gone. He look around, he saw Namine going into the kitchen.

Roxas look away and continue steering the ship.

"Someone! Man the ship!" Roxas commanded.

One of the pirates came and man the steering wheel. Roxas left and head straight to his room.

At the Kitchen

Namine was flipping through her sketch pad on the counter. She stops and look at the growth chart in front of her. She walks toward it and kneels down.

"Hayner...Roxas" she whispered.

Suddenly, something slid under the kitchen door. Namine stood up and walk over to it. She picked it up. It was a packet of water colors. She really wanted them. She was very happy. She couldn't wait to use them. She open the packet. A note fell out. Namine pick it up.

It said: "To Namine", but it doesn't say whom it was from. Namine left the room and head toward the edge of the ship.

Roxas was now sailing the ship, he was busy thinking. Until, he saw Namine leave the kitchen. She had a smile on her face. Roxas smiled.

At the edge of the ship

Namine began flipping through her sketch pad, trying to find a blank page to draw on. She turn into the page that had a drawing of her and Roxas walking on a beach at night. Tears fill her eyes. A tear fell on her drawing.

She heard footsteps behind her. She wipe her tears away and look back. It was Hayner.

"Oh hey Hayner" Namine greeted.

"Hey" Hayner greeted back, "what are you doing?"

He sat down next to Namine.

"Oh I'm about to draw the ocean with my new color pencils" Namine replied.

'Water color pencils?" Hayner questioned.

"Yeah, someone gave them to me, but I don't know who" Namine said.

Hayner look back at Roxas.

"Roxas?" Hayner said quietly.

"What did you say, Hayner" Namine ask.

"Oh nothing" Hayner replied as he look at her, then at the sketch pad.

"Wow! This is great!" Hayner said.

"Thanks" Namine said.

"Who are these people?" Hayner ask, "it looks a lot like you and...Roxas?"

End of chapter

sorry I took long to update. I was super busy! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14 Home

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 14

Home

"It looks a lot like you and...Roxas?" Hayner said, he look at Namine, she was starring down at her feet. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Is it really...you two?" he asked.

"Yeah" Namine replied.

"But how? You? And Roxas?" Hayner said.

"Promise you won't tell?" Namine said.

"Promise" Hayner said.

Namine told Hayner about everything,.

"so do you like Roxas?" Hayner asked when Namine finished telling her story.

"Yes" Namine whispered.

"Pardon me?" Hayner said.

"I love him...but" she said.

"But what?" he asked.

"I think he hates me" Namine said.

"No he doesn't" Hayner said, "he's just complicated, he doesn't have it easy in his life"

"what do you mean?" Namine asked.

"He doesn't have a home, a family, he lost a very good friend, and now he's seeking revenge on someone" Hayner said.

"Oh" Namine said.

"Well Namine, I talked to Olette and I decided to go with you and Olette to Twilight Town" Hayner said.

"Really?" Namine asked.

"Yes. I love Olette and I want to be with her always" Hayner said, "I better go pack. See ya later". He stood up and left.

Namine stare at the ocean, the sun was about to set. She open her box of color pencils and began to sketch the beautiful scene.

Hayner was heading toward his room, he could see Roxas right above him.

"10 minutes till we get there" Roxas said.

Hayner stopped and lean against the wall, avoiding getting scene by Roxas.

"When we arrive there, me and the girls are leaving this ship..forever" Hayner said.

"Good" Roxas said.

"I guess you don't care" Hayner said.

Roxas ignored him. Hayner continue walking toward his room. Roxas look around, he could see Namine on the other side of the ship.

"Namine" he whispered.

He felt a huge pain in his chest.

"Someone! Man the ship!" Roxas commanded and left.

Namine was busy sketching the view.

"Done" she said to herself. She examined her drawing.

"That looks nice" she heard a voice.

"Thanks" Namine said. She recognize who it was, "why are you here?, Roxas"

Roxas sat down next to her.

"My ship. I can go wherever I want" he replied.

Namine place the sketch pad down and stood up.

"I heard that you, Olette, and Hayner are leaving" Roxas said.

"So?" Namine said.

"Just asking" Roxas replied, "why are you three leaving?"

"Why do you wanna know?" you don't care" Namine asked sharply.

"True" Roxas said, "I'm glad you guys are leaving".

Namine face the other way.

"well I'm glad too" Namine said, "I would never see you again! I would be very happy"

"Same here" Roxas said, "all you do is annoy me and cry". He stood up.

"You know what your problem?" Namine said, "your so immature! You don't care about anyone except yourself!"

"I don't need anyone! I don't care about them as they don't care about me!"

Namine turn to him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Your wrong" Namine said, "Good Bye, Roxas" and thus she left, leaving Roxas alone.

Roxas look at her heave him, the pain was growing big.

"Dammit!" he yelled. He head toward his post.

"Captain, we'll be there in 5 minutes" the pirate who was controlling the ship said to Roxas.

"Good" Roxas said, he turn and view their destination. His jaw dropped.

"It can't be" he said.

"What's wrong?, Captain" pirate asked.

Roxas ignored him and ran toward the other side of the ship to get a better view of the island they're heading to.

Hayner was outside, he had his luggage in his arm. He look up, Roxas wasn't at his post. In his place was one of the crew members.

"Hey! Where's Roxas!" Hayner called to the pirate.

"He ran to the other side of the ship" the pirate replied.

"Why!" Hayner asked.

"He saw the island and ran" the pirate said.

"The island?" Hayner questioned. He look at the island, he dropped his luggage.

"What's wrong?" the pirate asked.

Hanyer ignored him and ran toward the other side of the ship to get a better view.

Roxas was there, starring at the island.

"I can't believe it" Hanyer said.

"Me neither" Roxas replied.

"It's..." Hayner said.

"Our home" Roxas interrupted.

END OF CHAPTER!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15 Saying Goodbye

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 15

Saying Goodbye

Namine had stop crying a while ago, she was packing her things with Olette in their room.

"Well I'm done here" Olette said, "what about you?"

"Yeah" Namine replied said quietly.

"Wanna go outside?" Olette asked.

"Sure" Namine replied.

"Nami, are you okay?" Olette asked.

"Why you ask?" Namine asked.

"You seem you have something on your mind. You haven't talked since you entered the room" Olette replied.

"Oh sorry" Namine said, "I'm okay"

"are you sure?" Olette asked, "you can tell me anything"

"yea Im sure" Namine replied, "come on, let's go"

They grab their stuff and left the room.

Outside,

"Hey where's Hayner?" Namine asked.

"I don't know" Olette replied, "isn't that his luggage?"

She was pointing to the luggage on lying on the floor.

"If your looking for Hayner, he's at the other side of the ship" the pirate who was controlling the ship said to the girls.

"Thanks" Olette said.

They put their luggage down next to Hayner's and look for Hayner.

When they arrive there, they saw Hayner and Roxas starring at the island, not moving.

"Hayner?" Olette said.

Hayner didn't budge. Namine and Olette walk up behind him.

"Hayner?" Olette called again.

Hayner still didn't budge. Namine and Olette look at the island.

"It's our home" Hayner finally said.

"It is?" Namine asked, she looked at Roxas. He was starring at the island, he had a sad expression.

"Yeah" Hayner replied, "I can't believe. All these years and it's still there".

Roxas turn, he notice Namine was starring at him. Namine looked away and frowned. Roxas then left.

"So many memories" Hayner said, his eyes were watery.

Olette walk up to Namine, "I think we should let Hayner look at his home town"

"yeah me too" Namine agreed.

"I'll go get our stuff, you'll stay here with Hayner" Olette said and left Namine alone with Hayner.

"You had a fight with Roxas, huh?" Hayner said.

"How do you know?" Namine asked.

"Because you were quiet when Roxas was here" Hayner said, "tell me what happened"

Namine told him everything. Hayner clenched his hand into a fist.

"He didn't have to do that to you" he said..

"It's okay. I don't care" Namine said.

"No! It's not ok" Hayner said, "he's not suppose to."

"It's ok, really" Namine interrupted.

"Alright then" Hanyer said.

Olette came with Namine's and her's luggage, "what did I miss?"

"Nothing really" Namine replied.

"I better go get my stuff" Hayner said. He walk pass them.

Roxas was in his room, starring at the wooden ceiling.

_That Bastard! He was hiding in the island all this time! How can I be so stupid?! No wonder I couldn't find him! This time I'll get him no matter what! _

"Land ho!" he heard someone yelling outside.

"Better go outside and get ready" he said to himself. He stood up from the bed and left.

Everyone was getting ready to land. The pirates dropped the anchor when they landed in the port.

Hanyer walk up to where the girls were, "well this is it" he said, "your ready for this?"

Namine and Olette nidded.

"Everyone!" Roxas yelled.

Everyone stood quiet and look at him.

"Well we did it. This here is Jack's hideout. Nothing would make me back out from killing that bastard! Thanks you everyone for your help" Roxas said, "now let's go find Jack! But remember I'm going to kill him!"

Everyone got off the ship except for Roxas, Hayner, Namine, and Olette.

"Why are you three still here? Leave" Roxas said, "bye" he then got off the ship.

"Someone's has a little attitude" Olette said.

"Come on, let's go" Namine said.

Namine and Olette got off the ship.

Hayner took one last look of the ship.

"Good bye, Turner, Roxas" he said. He started to walk. He felt that he step on something. He look down, it was Namine's sketch pad.

_She probably left it here on accident. I better give it to her_

"I'll miss this place" he said. A tear ran down his cheek.

_So many memories, so many good and bad times. I can't believe im leaving this place. Is as if I'm losing a home._

He got his stuff and got off the ship.

End of chapter

please review


	16. Chapter 16 Namine's Feelings

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 16

Namine's feelings

"Hayner, me and Namine were thinking" Olette said when Hayner walk up to them, "you should go take a look around your hometown"

"No, it's ok we should leave already" Hayner said.

"Hayner, come on" Olette said and pouted.

Hayner look at her and sighed, "alright then. You got me with the pout look"

Olette giggled.

"We'll meet you in the port on the other side of the island for our trip to Twilight Town at 8 pm" Namine said.

"See you later" Olette said.

They grab their stuff and left. Hanyer went into town.

_It looks the same since I left here._

Hayner was walking through his childhood home. The town was deserted ever since what happened. Everything was in rumbles. Every building was gone, everything was gone. It was dark outside, the stars were lighting the dark sky.

An hour had passed since he last saw Olette and Namine. He still had Namine's sketch pad.

"What are you doing here?"

Hayner turn, it was Roxas

"Shouldn't you'll be leaving now?" Roxas said.

"I'm just here to look around" Hayner said, "still looking for Jack?"

"I can't find that bastard" Roxas said.

"Need any help?" Hayner asked.

Roxas walk pass him, "go away. I don't need any help"

"as usual" Hayner said, he followed Roxas.

"Why did you yell at Namine?" Hayner asked him.

"None of your business" Roxas said.

"You hurt Namine's feelings" Hayner said.

"I don't care" Roxas said.

"Well I do" Hayner said.

"If you do, why don't you go with your girlfriend and leave?!" Roxas yelled. He stop walking and face Hayner.

"Your stupid, Roxas!" Hayner yelled, "she's not my girlfriend!"

"Well it seems like it" Roxas said, "I saw you two hugging. So why don't you leave already!"

"Namine's not my girlfriend! Olette is!" Hayner yelled," Namine doesn't love me! She loves..."

"I don't care who she loves! I don't care about her!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas! Your so stupid! All you care is yourself and killing Jack!" Hayner said, "Tell me Roxas, what are you going to do after you kill Jack?!"

Roxas stare at him, he was right. What will he do after he kill Jack?

"No answer, so your gonna waste your entire life just to kill Jack. You are so stupid!"

"I don't care! I don't need anyone!" Roxas yelled, "I hate everyone like everyone hates me! Why can't they just leave me alone?!".

"Namine doesn't hate you!" Hayner yelled, "She loves you! But all you do is hurt her! All she ever do to you was care for you"

Roxas stare at him, "your wrong, when did she care about me!"

"Remember when you got hurt and you were unconscious. Well she stood by your side day and night. She kept on saying it was her fault, she cried everyday" Hayner said.

"Then why is she leaving?" Roxas asked.

"Because of you! All you do is hurt her! She cares about you!" Hayner said.

"Your lying!" Roxas said.

"Then take a look at this" Hayner said, he flip through Namine's sketch pad and gave it to Roxas.

Roxas took it and examine the picture.

"Namine's dream about the two couple?" Roxas said.

"You really don't know who are those two?" Hayner said.

"How the heck should I know?" Roxas said.

"That's you and her kissing" Hayner said.

"Your lying" Roxas said as he drop the sketch pad on the floor, "she doesn't care about me"

"Roxas! You moron!" Hayner yelled. He punch Roxas's cheek causing Roxas to fall and land next to the sketch pad. Roxas rub his cheek and stare at Hayner. He had never hit him before.

"Namine Loves you! She cares about you!" Hayner said, "she dreams of you! You mean a lot to her! But you don't respect her!"

Roxas stare down at the sketch pad.

_Is this all true? Has the radiant angel fallen in love with a despicable monster that I am?_ _I can't let her go._

"I'm leaving. Good bye" Hayner said, he turn and started walking the other way.

"Where.." Roxas said.

Hayner stop walking.

"Where is she?" Roxas asked.

END OF CHAPTER!

Well people, all I can say is that this fic is almost ending

please review!

I have a feeling that its getting good

please review

well today, October 18, today is my birthday!


	17. Chapter 17 The Moment of Truth

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 17

The Moment of Truth

Namie and Olette were walking up a hill, heading toward the station. Namine had been quiet ever since she left the ship.

"Oh look Namy!" Olette said as she look down the hill. Namine stop and turn. She could see the ocean glistening from the moon's light.

"Its so beautiful" Namine said, "I better sketch this" .

She look for her sketch pad, "where is it? Oh no I left it on the ship"

"I'll go get it" Olette said, "Stay here"

Olette put her stuff down and left. Leaving Namine alone.

_This place looks so familiar. My dream! This is the place where me and...Roxas._

Namine frowned. She put her stuff down and walk down the hill.

"Olette!" Hayner yelled as he ran toward the ship.

Olette was on the ship, looking for Namine's sketch pad.

"Huh?" she said. She look down at the port, "Hey Hayner!"

Hayner walk up the ship,

"why are you here?"Olette asked.

"I was looking for you" Hayner said, "what about you?"

"I'm looking for Namine's sketch pad, but I can't find it" Olette said.

"Don't worry about it" Hayner said, "its in someone's care".

"who?" Olette asked.

"Roxas" Namine whispered as she put her hair behind her ear.

It was a little windy outside. Namine was sitting down on the sandy floor.

The waves were moving back and fourth.

"Roxas, I will miss you" she whispered, "why can't you be the same Roxas in my dream?"

A purple sea shell wash up from sea, landed next to her. She pick it up and examine it. She place it back on the floor.

Roxas was walking up a hill, trying to look for Namine.

_Damn it Hayner! You said Namine would be here. Now I would never see here again_

He look down at the beach, he could see the radiant angel, sitting on the sandy beach.

_She looks so innocent, so gentle. I can't believe she loves this monster who I am_

He stare at her. The wind was blowing her hair. She truly looks like an angel.

Namine stood up, she brush the sand off of her.

_Well its know or never_

Roxas walk toward the angel.

Namine walk down the shore, "why is Olette taking so long?"

"Namine!"

"Huh?" she said.

"Namine!"

She turn to look who it was.

"Roxas?" she said.

Roxas was running toward her.

"Why are you here?" Namine asked.

Roxas was in front of her.

"I...I need to tell you something important" Roxas replied.

"Well what is it?" Namine said.

"I'm sorry" Roxas said.

Namine stare at him.

"I'm really sorry for these past few days" Roxas began, " I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and yell at you. It's just I've been through some stuff lately. I'm really sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. Can you forgive me?"

He stare into her enticing blue eyes. She stare into his.

"I forgive you" Namine said.

"Namine" he said as he grab her hand.

She look at her hand then up at him.

"Yes?"

"Namine, I need to tell you something ever since I first saw you" Roxas said.

"What is it?" Namine asked.

"I...I L..." Roxas stammered, " I love you!. I can't stop thinking about you! Your beautiful like an angel! Your talented! You mean a lot to me! Namine, I love you!" .

He smiled at her.

Namine stare at him, "Roxas, I love you too!"

Roxas grab Namine and hugged her. Namine look up at his blue eyes. He look at her's. he slowly moves toward her. Namine close her eyes. He press his lips against hers. She put her amrs around her neck. He put his arms around her waist.

END OF CHAPTER

this is so CUTE!

Please review! Please!

Man I cant wait until I update the next chappie!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18 A Face From The Past

Love At Sea 2

Chapter 18

A Face From The Past

"Namine" Roxas said.

They both stop kissing and let go of each other.

"Namine, I love you" Roxas said, "I wanna be with you, day and night".

Namine frowned.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I'm going to be leaving soon" Namine said.

"Oh yeah" Roxas said.

He sighed, "I guess I have no choice" he said, "I'm going with you".

Namine look at him, "really?"

"Namine, I wanna be with you for the rest of my life" Roxas said.

"But what about Jack?" Namine asked.

"The only thing important right now is you. Im not going to waste my life trying to kill Jack" Roxas said, "I love you and I want to be with you always".

"Do you mean it, Roxas?" Namine asked.

Roxas grab her hand, "Yes"

They stare into each other eyes.

"I better go get my stuff" Roxas said, he let go of her.

"Meet me in the port in the other side of the island" Namine said.

"Ok" Roxas said, he headed toward the ship.

"Don't be late!" Namine called.

"What do you think Namine and Roxas are doing?" Olette asked Hayner.

"I don't know" Hayner replied, "maybe just talk".

They were walking down the beach, holding hands.

"Hey! Look it's Namine!" Olette said.

Namine was sitting on the floor, next to their luggage.

"Hey Namy" Olette greeted.

"So what happened?" Hayner asked.

"Roxas loves me!" Namine said, "and he's coming with us to Twilight Town"

"really?" Olette said.

"Yes!" Namine said.

"Then we should go to the port then. The ship would be here in 2 hours" Hayner said.

They grab their stuff and head to the port.

Roxas was ready to go, he had his luggage, he was happy, and he loves Namine. He was walking in town, heading to the port. He had said bye to his men and he also told them to keep the ship.

He heard a crack behind him, he turn around.

It was a man, he was wearing a black bandanna over his face.

"I know you!" Roxas said, "You were the one who tried to hurt Namine!"

Roxas drop his stuff.

"Correct" the man said.

"Why are you here?!" Roxas said.

"I own this island" the man said, "you can say it's my hideout".

"Then this means" Roxas said.

"Let me introduce myself" the man said.

The man took off his black bandanna.

"Your Captain Jack!" Roxas said.

"In the flesh!" Jack said.

"You bastard!" Roxas yelled, "you destroyed my hometown! You killed innocent people on this island! You tried to hurt Namine!"

"Yeup that's me" Jack said.

Roxas snarled, "you bastard!"

"Sticks and stones, sticks and stones" Jack said.

Roxas pulled out his sword and try to stab Jack.

Clash!

Jack blocked Roxas's attack with his sword.

"Foolish" Jack said, he push Roxas away from him.

Roxas ran toward Jack, trying to attack him, but unluckily Jack block Roxas's attacks.

"Hm...your attack moves are familiar" Jack said.

"You should know, Turner taught me to fight" Roxas said.

"You know Turner?" Jack said.

"Yeah, he was like a father to me" Roxas said, "he took me in when you destroyed my town!"

"How's Turner?" Jack asked.

"He died" Roxas said.

"I knew it, what a pathetic cod fish!" Jack said.

"Argh!" Roxas said, he clash Jack's sword.

"Did I made the little captain mad?" Jack said.

Roxas snarled at him. He push his sword at Jack's.

jack tried to push Roxas away from him, then he kicked Roxas in the stomach.

Roxas landed on the floor, he drop his sword.

Jack pointed his sword at Roxas, "how pathetic! Just like Turner himself".

Roxas kicked Jack's sword and grabbed it.

"Who's pathetic now?" Roxas said. He tried to stab Jack.

Jack ducked and grabbed the sword on the floor. He tried to stab Roxas.

Roxas jump back.

"Where's Roxas?" Namine asked.

She, Hayner, and Olette were on the port.

"Don't worry, he'll come" Olette said.

"Yeah, the ship won't leave until an hour" Hayner said.

Namine sighed.

End of Chapter!

I know im sorry I ended right there.

Please review or else!


	19. Chapter 19 You'll Be In My Heart

Love At Sea 2

Chapter 19

You'll Be In My Heart

Roxas and Jack were still fighting, non-stop.

"Is that all you got?" Jack said.

Roxas slash Jack's shirt.

"Not bad, kid" Jack said, he slashed Roxas's arm.

"Ah" Roxas moaned.

Jack laughed.

Roxas attacked Jack, Jack blocked him.

It as starting to rain. Roxas and Jack were soaking wet. Their clothes were being torn.

Roxas cut Jack's left arm.

"What's the matter?" Jack said, "your fighting like a cabin boy"

"look who's talking, old man" Roxas laughed.

Jack knocked Roxas's sword out of his hands. Roxas slowly walk back.

"Now your weaponless" Jack said, "say your last prayers, boy"

Roxas walk back until he hit a tree. Jack stab Roxas in the stomach. Roxas was bleeding. Jack pull out the sword out of Roxas.

"Say hi to Turner for me" Jack said.

Jack was about to stab Roxas's heart, luckily Roxas ducked. Jack's sword was stuck in the tree. Roxas pull out a dragger from his pocket and stab Jack's heart. Jack stare at Roxas.

"Who's pathetic now?" Roxas said. He grinned.

Jack fell to the ground.

_I finally killed Jack! This is for you Turner. I couldn't done it without you, Thank you so much! May you be in peace._

"Oh No!" Roxas said, "Namine!"

He grab his stuff and ran to the port as fast as he can.

_I hope I'm not late! Please don't go! Don't go! Namine! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me here alone!_

The Port,

_Roxas, where are you? Please come, hurry! I don't want to leave without you! Please Roxas, hurry!_

Namine was waiting for Roxas on the port. Hayner and Olette were sitting down next to their luggage. Olette stood up and walk over to Namine.

"He's probably on his way right now" Olette said.

"He told me he was going to come" Namine said, "he promised".

"don't worry he'll come before we leave" Olette said.

She walk back to where Hayner was.

"I hope" Olette said.

It has been almost 2 hours, and Roxas hasn't come yet.

"All aboard" the captain of the ship said, "5 minutes till we hit sail".

"Oh no" Namine said.

"I better put the luggage on the ship then" Hayner said. He stood up and grab the luggage and walk on the ship, one-by-one.

Olette walk over to Namine and put her arm around her.

"He'll come" Olette said.

"I hope" Namine said.

Hayner walk up to the girls.

"We got to get on the ship" Hayner said.

Namine frowned, "can't we wait 10 minutes?"

Hayner nodded, "I asked the captain, but he's in a hurry. He needs to go to town and get supplies for his ship".

"I'm sorry" he said.

Namine's eyes were filled with tears, "Roxas" she whispered.

Olette let go of Namine and grab Hayner's arm.

Hayner and Olette walk up the ship. Namine stood there, stare at the island for a moment.

"Hurry Roxas" Namine said. She turn and walk toward the ship.

"Hoist anchor!" The Captain commanded.

His men pull up the anchor.

Namine walk to the end of the ship, to look for Roxas.

They got ready to set sail.

With Roxas,

Roxas was on top of the hill, he could see the port and the ship, it was down the hill.

"Please don't go" Roxas said.

He ran toward the ship.

"Set sail to Twilight Town" The Captain commanded.

"Good bye, Roxas" Namine whispered, she was still crying.

The ship started to set sail.

Namine turn around and look at the crew.

"Namine!" someone yelled.

"Huh?' Namine said, she turn around.

She could see Roxas in the port.

"Roxas!" Namine yelled. She stretched out her hand.

Hayner and Olette ran toward the end of the ship.

"Roxas!" they yelled.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled, "I'm sorry!"

"Roxas" Namine said.

"Hayner! Olette! Take care of Namine for me!" Roxas yelled.

Hayner nodded.

"Namine I love you!" Roxas yelled.

"I love you too, Roxas!" Namine yelled.

Roxas's eyes were filled with tears. Namine's tears were running down her cheek.

"Namine, don't forget me" Roxas yelled.

"I won't" Namine yelled, "you'll be in my heart always!"

The ship was out to see. Namine kept on starring at Roxas, until she couldn't see him any more.

Roxas waved to the ship.

"Good bye Namine" he whispered.

End of Chapter!

Please Review!

Could it be the end?!

TT

please review!


	20. Chapter 20 Happy Ending

Love at Sea 2

Chapter 20

Happy Ending

"Namine! I love you!" Roxas shouted as the ship sailed away.

"Roxas! I love you too !" Namine shouted.

Tears were rolling her cheeks. She tried to reach out to Roxas.

"Roxas! Please don't leave me! Please don't go!" she said.

Roxas disappeared.

"Namine! Namine!"

"Huh? What? Roxas?" Namine said barely waking up.

She open her eyes, she had a clear view who was shaking her, it was Olette.

"Namine, what's wrong?" She asked her.

"Oh...nothing" Namine said.

They were in their house in Twilight Town. Hayner was living with the girls. It has been 3 months ever since they left the island. Since Namine last saw Roxas. Since she last had him in her arms. Since she last kiss him. Since she saw Roxas's sparkling blue eyes.

She always had the same dream ever since that terrible day. She missed him so much, she cried for him every night.

"Are you sure?" Olette asked her.

"Yeah" Namine said, "so where's Hayner?"

"You know how he is, a hard worker" Olette said, "he went to work early".

Namine got out of bed.

"You had the same dream again, huh?" Olette said,

"yeah" Namine said, "I really miss him so much"

"I know, I know" Olette said, "I'm sure that he's okay somewhere"

"I hope so" Namine said, "I wonder what he has been doing these 3 months"

"Maybe he went back to his crew" Olette said.

"Probably" Namine said.

"Oh no! Hayner accidently forgot his lunch" Olette said.

"I'll give it to him, any ways I was going to the beach" Namine said.

"Thanks, Namy" Olette said, "His lunch is in the kitchen"

Olette left the room. Namine change into a white dress. She grab Hayner's lunch and left.

Ever since, they came back to town, Hayner started to work at the Accessory Shop. Hey someone has to pay the bills.

At The Accessory Shop,

"Hey Hayner, I need you to load these boxes into the storage room" the manager said.

"Alright, Boss" Hayner said.

He started to grab the boxes. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt.

"These boxes are so heavy" Hayner moaned.

"Come on, you can do it"

"Hey Namine" he greeted.

He place the box down.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"You forgot your lunch" Namine said.

She gave him his lunch.

"Thanks" Hayner said, "are you going to the beach again?"

"Yeah" Namine said, "well I better go and you should start working, you slacker"

"hey I'm not a slacker" Hayner said.

Namine laughed, Hayner also laughed too.

"Later then" Hayner said.

"Later" Namine said.

Hayner continue working.

At The Beach, One Hour Later.

Namine was looking at a ship that just sailed into town. She could see the men unloading cargo from the ship.

She sighed and frowned.

"_Why am I always going here? This reminds me a lot back on Roxas's ship. I missed you, Roxas. Please come home soon "_

In The Port,

"Hey Captain" said a young man wearing a black hat (it was covering his left eye), a black shirt with a white jacket, black pants. He was carrying a sack over his shoulder.

The Captain of the ship look at him.

"I guess this is good bye" he said.

"Bye Kid" The captain said, "Don't get into any trouble"

The Kid laughed, "Don't worry, I won't get into much trouble"

The captain laughed. The kid waved the captain good bye and walk down the port and head into town.

"Everything is so grand here" he said, "good thing I left home for this. From now on, I'll start a new life here"

He was walking pass The Accessory Shop.

"Ugh Man! What are in these boxes"

The Kid turn around. He could see someone struggling carrying a huge box. The Kid put his sack down and walk toward the person.

"Let me help you with that" he said and grab the box from the other side.

"Thank you so much" the person said.

They head toward the storage room and put the box down.

The kid went back to grab his sack. The person was opening the box, he had his back on the kid.

"Thanks for the help" the person said.

"No Prob' Glad to help" The Kid said.

"So do you live around here?" the person asked.

"No, I just barely came to town a few minutes ago" The Kid said, "I'm looking for someone really special here and a friend of mine"

"Oh, I hope you find them" the person said.

"Yeah, me too, I have been looking for them for about 3 months" The Kid said.

"Whoa! What happened?" The person said.

"I sort of got separated by the person I love" The Kid said, "I was alone on this island for about a month waiting for a ship to come and take me into this town".

"well you'll love it here" the person said.

"I'm starting to like this town:" the kid said, "it's so beautiful"

"tell me, who's that special person your trying to find" the person said.

"Where do I begin? There's so much about her" the kid said, "I'm madly in love of her! She's like an angel!"

"She sounds great" the person said.

"She better than great!" the kid said, "she's very important to me!"

The person stood up, "wow!" he look at the kid, "don't worry you'll find her"

The Kid smiled, "Hayner?"

"Yeah, that's my name" The person said, "how did you-"

The Kid took off his hat, he was blonde with blue eyes.

"Roxas? Roxas!" Hayner said.

"Hayner, what have you been up to?" Roxas asked, "why are you here?"

"I work here and I've been taking care of the girls"

"that's great" Roxas said, "so how's...Namine?"

"She misses you" Hayner said.

"Really?" Roxas said.

"Yeah" Hayner said.

"I missed her too!" Roxas said, "I can't believe it I'm here! I can't wait until I see her beautiful face!"

"She would be more than happy" Hayner said.

"Oh, Hayner, I'm really sorry about everything" Roxas said.

"No it's ok, Roxas" Hayner said, "I forgive you"

Roxas hugged him. Roxas was shocked, Roxas had never hugged him before. Hayner hugged him back. They let go of each other.

"Tell me, how come you were late on the island?" Hayner said.

"Oh" Roxas said, "I was on my way to the ship, but then Jack saw me and we both began fighting".

"jack?" Hayner said.

"Yeah" Roxas said, "That bastard was hiding out in our home town"

"so what happened after the fight?" Hayner asked.

"I killed him" Roxas said.

"Oh" Hayner said.

"Enough about this! Where's Namine?" Roxas said.

At The Beach,

Namine was sitting on the sandy floor, watching the ship sailing away. The wind was blowing through her hair. The sun was about to set.

_Another Day Pass By. It seems the day is long without him. Please! Come home soon! I want you in my arms!"_

She stood up. She felt like crying.

"Please, Roxas, come home" she said, "I don't want to be alone on this world".

She cross her arm around her chest.

Suddenly, someone put their arms around her.

"Don't worry I'm here beside you"

She felt a light kiss on her head.

"Roxas?" she said.

The person let go of her. She quickly turn around.

"Roxas!" Namine said.

"Namine" Roxas said.

They quickly hug each others. Tears were running down on their cheeks.

":Roxas, I missed you!" Namine said.

"Every day, every minute, every second I think about you" Roxas said, "I always thought of the day when we first kiss"

"I always dreamt of this day" Namine said.

"I promise you" Roxas began, "I'll be there for you because I'm going to stay"

"really?!" Namine said.

"Of course, my love" Namine said.

"I would never lie to you, never" Roxas said.

"I would always be there on your side until the day I die" Roxas said, "I'll do anything just to make you smile"

"aw Roxas!" Namine said.

"I love you, my radiant angel" Roxas said.

"I love you too, my knight in shining armor" Namine said.

They kissed passionately under the sun set. Hoping that they would never let go of each other. That they would always be there for each other, no matter what.

The End!

I SO Love This Fic!

Please Review!


End file.
